Transformation
by Chaotic.Imagination
Summary: What if the Underworld had been alternative universe with an original character thrown in?


Chapter One

The light breeze of the invisible wind blew gently through a young woman's long dark black hair, loosening her hair from the confines of her plait. Her pure, piercing, pale brown eyes; the colour of the mother earth herself or like mud scanned the city below her; watching the people bustling about not even registering the fact that her hair band had became loosened which it simply fell down onto the ground, fluttering like a feather - weightless. It had been so quiet where she had sat; almost as if the silence had almost been deafening but she didn't mind. A cold smirk appeared upon her face, curling her full pink lips into one corner as she cocked her head to the right, listening and seeing with her senses. A soft chuckle escaped her throat, causing a soft rumbling noise to vibrate throughout her slim, taut body as the young woman rose to her full height of five feet eight inches tall, wearing black baggy trousers with long dangly silver chains that rested on her slender hips snugly with a black sleeveless vest that showed off her curves aptly. As for shoes, she was wearing a pair of black boots as she never wore heels or trainers in her life. The full moonlight shone directly on her, blinding her temporarily and it was then in that split second, it was as if she had merged with the wind for she ran gracefully and raised her right leg to kick upon the rooftop door and ran down the stairs, her breaths coming into short, sharp breaths. She let out a shout of exhilarated excitement as she slid onto the stair railings, her feet trampled upon the stairs that spiralled downward. Her laughter rang out as she opened the entrance door of the building; she was finally free as a bright white light enveloped her as her name resounded into the distance of echoes. A young girl suddenly sat upright, gasping for breath as she clutched her left hand over her chest. She took in her environment and her pale brown eyes blinked rapidly as reality had sunk in. It had all been a dream, a beautiful yet blissful dream she had recurring non-stop for many years now. Ana had let out a soft sigh, barely audible as she tucked her long black hair behind her ears.

She had made a move to stand up when she had winced out in pain as she felt her ribs throb painfully as both of her hands had pressed against the cold stone wall, palms flat. She panted; her breaths came out in short bursts as she became determined to force herself to stand up despite the hot, searing pain which had coursed throughout her body as she walked on toward the wooden door which had been locked from the outside. The young woman let out a sigh as she looked around her prison of a cell that she had resided in ever since she had been young; chained to the wall by the neck. She could walk toward the door but only far as the chain had let her without the risk of being choked. She sat down on the thin, hard, wooden plank that was literally her bed and within seconds of pressing her back against the wall, Ana had let out a loud yelp. She had forgotten about the wounds on her back, the crimson blood had dried, soaked in her clothes. The young woman looked up as she had heard the door being unlocked and her facial expression changed from pain to disgust at the mere sight of the scientist that had poked and prodded her for long as she could remember. He let out a chuckle as she tried to attack him as he had prepared an injection with a yellow liquid substance. Two guards came in and wrestled with Ana and forced her against the wall, and ignored her screams of pain as they had reopened her wounds and the unknown scientist had injected the substance into her right arm where he had seen a major vein pop out; granted it had been hard to inject due to her struggles but he had managed with thanks to the guards. They soon stepped away, leaving the young woman to feel the effects of the sedative. Ana let out a soft groan as she had became dizzy and slid down the wall, she never felt the impact against the stone floor that her body had suffered from as the darkness of the unconsciousness beckoned her. Next thing that Ana knew, she found that she had been restrained with the usual outfit, such as chained hands and neck, a bit in her mouth and a blindfold wrapped tightly around her head.

A headache began to erupt, throbbing inside her head; she hated having headaches seeing that they made her feel cranky, they had seemed to be a side effect after being sedated with a high dose. Bruises had started to form onto her arms, her sides and her knees as her body continually slammed inside the back of a moving vehicle. A muffled yelp escaped from Ana's mouth as a sudden loud screech of brakes which had caused her body to catapult forwards, hitting her head against the other side of the now braked vehicle. Ana managed to lean against a wall in order to enable her to stand upright on her two feet. Shortly after the vehicle had came to a standstill, she heard some footsteps and a few heated low voices, she actually had a pretty good hearing which explained why she could hear so well. she tried to peer through the hole of her blindfold but seeing through a blindfold was proving to be difficult. Suddenly the double doors of the vehicle had opened and Ana suddenly felt her being roughly manhandled as her baggy, dirty top had been gripped into a tight, stifling grip either side of her arms. Her chains clinked as she had been roughly manhandled into an underground prison and her hands flew out and grazed against the floor, her palms seeped out crimson blood. Her ears picked up low tones of growls and her whole body tensed up as she could hear loud shouts but it appeared to have sound like the shouts had been in the other room or perhaps outside. Something like that. A gasp escaped her pale pink lips as her blindfold had been wretched off by somebody. A guard it had appeared. Ana found herself on her knees in front of a group of men, some were wounded others weren't. They had stared at her without saying a word wondering who this female was. Ana heard a low chuckle and turned her head to look into the direction of the laughter. There stood in the shadows, a tall man with hollow; sunken cheeks and the greyest complexion she had seen. He had wore a pale grey uniform with a grey cap underneath his right arm. His eerie green eyes stared at her as he showed his yellow, crooked teeth.

A slight shiver coursed through her body as he explained to her that she had been sent to Obscurus; the underground prison as a gift for one of the prisoners most probably. He hadn't decided her fate as of yet; he stepped forward and wretched her left arm upright, forcing the young woman to bit down her lower lip as she stood upright and she had been walked to a little window which had been barred up. Ana could see some kind of dome, a fighting ring or something with two men fighting hissing at one another. Suddenly one of them had changed into something else that Ana could not believe. He had changed into a tall, black snarling beast whom he looked very similar to a dog of some kind. The sight of this animal had scared her a little but he had reminded her of a memory that she had almost forgotten about, back when she had been a young girl. She could hear loud cheers and tried to look up higher but the dust of the dome had prevented her to so. A loud snarl brought her attention back to the fight, her brown eyes widened when the other man, a human whipped the animal causing him to howl in pain. Ana squeezed her eyes shut, she had not wanted to see the result of the fight as the animal had literally managed to bite the man's head off. What the HELL was this place! A beeping sound came from her chained collar and her right hand touched it by instinct and the head of the prison explained that she was his property now and brought her attention to a blue shield separating the men and her. The prisoners couldn't walk through for their collars all were lit up and only the unlit collars were allowed to pass through. The humans without the collars; the guards who controlled the place were free to walk through the shield and back without a problem. Ana wondered to herself what would stop the prisoners from crossing anyway which the warden had already thought of so he left her as he walked to the shield and suddenly shot his hand and grabbed onto a man and pulled him through the shield. The young woman gasped as the man's head literally exploded and his body slumped over the forbidden line where the warden had been.

She looked away to her right, as she hadn't wanted to view the grisly sight. Although she had her collar unlit, her wrists had chained her to a supporting beam upright. After the head warden and the guards had left, Ana grunted against her restraints, then leant her head backwards on the beam that she was against, her body slumped due to the fatigue she had felt. Her head had been hung low, so her long black hair had covered her head. Ana had still felt the effects of the sedative a little, the tiny little hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood up. She felt like she had been stared at judging from the prickly feeling that she had felt so she looked up and saw a blonde good-looking man staring at her in the shadows. He cocked his head to the left slightly as he took in her appearance, he could smell human blood. It smelled female, so he knew that the dry blood had belonged to her but where exactly he had not been sure. The young woman hadn't spoken a word since she arrived so he had assumed; alongside the group that she was mute for she had seemingly ignored the taunts and insults shouted to her. Time went by and soon it had been dinner time so the guards had arrived to deliver the pathetic gruel they had prepared for the group and dumped the mountain full of bowls filled to the top onto the floor and pushed them through the trays to the other side of the shield. A cocky perverted guard in his late thirties smirked as he shared a laugh with his fellow guards as he picked up a bowl of gruel and walked over to the female prisoner. He nodded at a fellow guard who had approached Ana from her right and grabbed a fistful of her black hair. He yanked her head back which slammed against the beam causing a grunt to escape her throat. The cocky spooned the gruel up into the metal spoon and pressed it against her lips and she slowly took the gruel in only for her to spit the disgusting liquid right back onto his face which had been her plan. The male prisoners started laughing at the sight of Sanderson who had been embarrassed by a mere human female.

She hadn't seemed to even show any pain in her facial expression as he had backhanded her with his right hand obviously hard as a bright red mark had instantly appeared. Her head had snapped to the right, her eyes momentarily squeezed shut to ignore the pain that flooded her body. Ana could feel the anger emotion had bubbled; swirling in the pit of her stomach as her brown eyes smouldered a darker shade of colour. He started forward but Ana had noticed the movement by the corner of her eyes and used the chains of her wrist to support her weight as she elbowed the guard next to her who held her head with her right elbow and jumped. Her hands clutched the beam above her and both of her feet delivered a hard blow to Sanderson's stomach which he had not expected the bitch to fight back. He growled and he barked an order to his fellow guards who had seen it all to unchain her. Ana struggled against four men who then dragged her to the group of prisoners were and threw her over. She grunted as she caught her balance to stop herself from falling into the wall face on. She turned around and broke out into a run toward the men but she hadn't heard the beep signalling the fact that her collar had been switched on. Just as she went to cross over, she felt a pair of hands had grabbed onto her shirt and yanked her backwards, causing her to fly backwards into the wall. A gasp of pain escaped her lips as her wounds flared up. She looked up to see the same blonde man who had been staring at her. He bend down to face her directly face on and he jerked his head to her collar. She had understood and nearly let out a curse as she realised that he had saved her life. A loud voice barked out the prisoner's name which meant he had to fight now. It was his time to do so. His collar unlit and he walked out to the fight stadium without a second glance to the young woman whose life he had saved. Despite the fact that he had not known her name as of yet; she had known his name or at least she assumed to be his surname. Corvin. Michael Corvin.


End file.
